On Love and Hate
by hopefullies
Summary: EnvyxEd Yes, I know that none of the sentences are capitalized. It's supposed to be that way.
1. Chapter 1: hatred

he hated it. and all that it stood for. almost as much as the bastard that created him. that bastard that loved his two mortal sons more than his first born.

he hated it. the symbol that stood for death, life, and rebirth. he hated being reborn every time he died. he hated all the humans that could die.

he hated it. the symbol that represented a cycle, a never ending loop. he knew that it also meant that past mistakes would be repeated. he hated anyone who searched for the philosopher's stone.

he hated it. the symbol that marked him a monster.

he hated it. he would not wish it even upon his enemies or those he toys with.

he hated it. and the fact that he couldn't do anything about it. whenever he changed form, it was still there. whenever he took a knife to it, it would always come back. he'd even cut off his entire left leg just to remove it. it came back when the leg grew back.

he hated it. he struggled not to put something through the ones on lust's chest, or gluttony's tongue, or sloth's shoulder, or wrath's eye, or greed's hand whenever he saw them.

he hated it. and that bastard knew it. the bastard would paralyze him and then leave him in a room with the symbol painted on the walls, floor, and ceiling when he was getting a little too rebellious.

he hated it. it was the last thing he saw when he died and the first thing he saw when that bastard turned him into the monster he is now.

he hated it. it gave him his name. the name of one of the sins. that bastard said that it was the name of the sin that he committed when the bastard made him.

he hated it. how its name sounds like it knows everything, how it looks like it knows everything after four hundred years of not really living with it.

he hated it. the fucking Oroborous. he was Envious of those who didn't have it.

he hated it. he hated it. he hated it.


	2. Chapter 2: love

he loved him. and all that he stood for. almost as much as he loved to cause misery to humans. humans, who shunned him for being different. for being a monster.

he loved him. the boy that tried so hard to live when anyone else would have given up and died. he loved how the boy could be knocked over so many times and still get up.

he loved him. the boy who represented life and even hope. he loved how the boys name represented a broken circle. he knew that past mistakes would never be repeated. he loved him because he was searching for the philosopher's stone.

he loved him. the boy that began to see that he only what others made him out to be.

he loved him. the boy who was gold and silver, light and dark, happy and sad.

he loved him. enough to risk that bitch's wrath. whenever he changed form, he was saddened by the fact that the boy might not recognize him. but he was also thrilled by the fact that he could interact with the boy in a non violent situation.

he loved him. so much so that he struggled not to protect him when one his brothers or sisters was fighting him. so much so that he never fought whole heartedly when they crossed blows.

he loved him. and that bastard knew it. that was why that bastard kept sending him on these surveillance missions. to tease him with what he could never have.

he loved him. the boy was the thing he thought of when the bitch tried to get a rise out of him.

he loved him. how the boy paid more attention to him than to the rest of his surroundings when they were together. how the boy would erase any thoughts of his sin. the sin he committed every time that colonel would come onto the boy. the sin he committed when the boy showed evidence that he loved his younger brother more than anything.

he loved him. wanted the boy to notice him. even when he didn't want to be noticed. he wanted the boy to notice him and see him for who he really was. not for the sins he committed. not for the forms he took.

he loved him. so much so it hurt. he loved everything about the boy. from his golden hair and eyes to his will to live. he loved the boy that was so perfectly human by being imperfect.

he loved him. he loved him. he loved him.


End file.
